


Soft

by Litastic



Series: Can't Sleep Love [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pink Astronaut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: It's always good to take study breaks.





	Soft

The white glare of a laptop screen shines upon Danny’s face, making his tired blue eyes sparkle with some semblance of life as he scrolls through another page of equations and dull, endless textbook prose. Loose pages sit to the side, filled with scribbled words that grow more and more incoherent with each line. He taps his pen softly against the surface, head resting heavily in his palm and reads the same two sentences over and over again. A yawn wrestles its way past his lips.

Danny drops his pen on the desk, leans back and stretches his limbs to try and reach the far corners of his room, loosening a few cricks in his neck and shoulders. His eyes drift towards the window, distracted by a breeze that had been blowing by, ruffling his notes. He should probably close the window. Later. He hunches back over his desk, rubs his eyes then attempts to focus on his screen where the words begin to jumble and rearrange themselves nonsensically. With an unimpressed stare, he shuts his laptop and turns around, focus falling on the girl sitting comfortably on his bed.

Tucked under the sheets and resting against a pile of pillows, Paulina stares at her fingers, intricately brushing over them with a little nail polish wand. Her dark curls rest atop her head in a messy bun, stray curls sticking out by her ears, head bopping to the music pumping through her earphones, lips singing out silent lyrics. Danny smiles, feeling his mood lighten and his muscles relax at the lovely sight. He stands and stretches some more before making his way toward the bed.

Carefully, he slips onto the bed, cuddling close to her side and presses a kiss on her head. The scent of her lilac shampoo and the nail polish make a rather peculiar mix, but it fills him with a sense of warmth and comfort brewing in his chest. He rests his cheek on her shoulders with a satisfied sigh, hearing the faint sounds of her music drifting toward his ears as he snakes an arm around her waist.

She shifts slightly, the music sounds clearer for a moment before stopping and Danny realizes then that he had closed his eyes. Something soft and familiar brushes against his temple making his lips curve into a lazy smile.

“Finally finished?” she asks.

Danny’s shoulders slump, and he groans in annoyance. “I just wrote ten pages of notes and read who knows how many pages of that giant textbook.” He tilts his head, forehead pressing against the side of her head, inhaling more of her sweet scent. “I think I deserve a break.”

Paulina chuckles and shrugs her shoulder, jostling his head, and moves away from his hold. He grumbles something nonsensical, sending her his most endearing pout and she simply rolls her eyes at him as she sets aside her ipod and the bottle of nail polish. Danny opens his mouth to protest and stops when she repositions herself to sit comfortably between his legs. Her weight falls against his torso and his arms wrap around her waist instinctively, chest fluttering with a cozy feeling as he melts against the fluffy mountain of pillows.

“I am so glad you brought these,” he mumbles onto her shoulder, curling deeper into the plush pillows.

“I don’t understand how anyone could sleep with just one. Might as well sleep without it if that’s the case,” she muses, reaching over to the side table to grab the little glass bottle, pulling out the brush once more and pointing it at his nose. “And you—”

“I don’t think that’s how that works, babe,” he says, going cross-eyed at the drop of nail polish threatening to fall of the brush.

She rolls her eyes, and returns her attention to her nails but still continuing her train of thought. “You obviously needed something much more comfy. Considering how little sleep you actually get, it’ll definitely feel much better when you wake up.”

Danny hums in response, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. He stares at her slender hands, how each stroke of the brush flows over each nail, coating it in a perfect layer of sparkling periwinkle. The motion renders him into daze, his eyelids feel heavier and heavier, drooping lower and lower. He allows the brief caress of sleep to take him, certain that when he wakes, what Paulina said would be true.

After all, he certainly feels better already.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
